Key
by icarusforgotten
Summary: It was in the last few minutes of his shift that Eren felt a presence behind him. [birthday gift for Mandy]


"Eren!"

The young soldier straightened his back, placing the brush he was using to scrub the stable floor back into the bucket of soapy water. It was looking grey. He should probably change it before Heichou came back. Eren rose from his hands and knees, a bright smile breaking open across his face at the voice calling him.

Mikasa jogged over, carrying on her shoulder a tote bag. "Eren!" she said again, breath spilling from her lungs too quickly. She dropped the bag and ran up to him, pulling him tightly into her arms. The impact left Eren dazed - he let out a squeak when he thought he was going to tip over, but Mikasa held him tight, and her arms felt nice around him.

"Happy birthday!" she said, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Come on!" he whined, struggling in her grasp to try and wipe the kiss away. "The other guys are watching - I'm not a baby you know," he grumbled.

"Eren!" she reprimanded, hands placed sternly on her hips. There was a blaze apparent in her eyes. But a smile cracked through her lips and the flare soon died out, replaced with a quiet wonder. "Eren," she said again, so very softly. "You're growing up so fast." She raised her finger, an indication to wait, and turned her attention to the bag she was carrying.

Curious, Eren tried to sneak a peak, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look. No luck - he couldn't see anything. And as Mikasa was starting to turn back around, he straightened hastily, standing up right and rigid. The last thing he wanted for his birthday was a maternal scolding.

"Here," she said, grinning wide as she held out a parcel.

Eren took the package. It was wrapped so very beautifully, and he had not idea how it was possible for Mikasa to be in possession of such lovely wrapping paper. So colourful and elegant.

But this was Mikasa. It shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise.

"Open it later when you get some time alone. It's from both myself and Armin. He would have been here, but he was placed on duty. There's a card inside from him though." She put her hand on his shoulder, a fond look in her eye as she gazed at him. It was beautiful as it was unsettling. Maternal. Sisterly.

He was lucky to have such love.

"Thank you!" he said, bowing deeply to show his gratitude.

Another quick smile and she was gone. And Eren went back to his duties, tucking the gift carefully away in his own bag that was placed at the edge of the stable.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon with the horses, tending to them, making their coats shine, and cooing gentle words of encouragement when he was sure there was no one around to witness it.

It was in the last few minutes of his shift that Eren felt a presence behind him.

Swiftly, he turned. And gracelessly, he fell on his rump when he saw who it was.

"H-heichou!" he greeted, hastily standing to bow curtly, so quick that he felt vague nausea hinting along his gut.

"I'm almost finished, and I'll be within the building in just a few minutes." When there was no response, he chanced a glance up at his superior.

Levi-heichou was facing the other way. Eren caught a glimpse of the descending sun rays - it was actually much later than he had initially thought.

"My apologies, Heichou-sama. I didn't realize I was this behind schedule. I-I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," he said quickly.

But there was still no response from Levi.

"Heichou?" he asked again.

"I hear that it's your birthday today. Is that true?" His tone was lazy, disinterested. But there was something hesitant about it too.

"Y-yes," he said warily. Eren looked over at the bag in which he'd placed Mikasa's and Armin's gift to him. He swallowed nervously. What if Heichou didn't approve of gift giving? He didn't even know what it was. And he really didn't want to disappoint his friends that way.

Abruptly, Leiv turned. He took one hesitant step towards Ere. Then another. Then two more.

It was maddening, watching Heichou approach him so carefully.

He usually reserved that kind of tact for their missions.

"Put out your hand," he said.

Eren blinked. "What?"

"Are you questioning direct orders?" said Heichou sternly.

"No sir!" Eren quickly stuck out his hand. His palm was tense. Sweat started to bead across his skin. What on earth could Levi be up to?

His heichou slowly reached into his pocket. Carefully, almost gingerly, like he thought Eren was carrying a disease, Levi placed the item into his palm. His eyes flickered up to Eren's holding his gaze for just the smallest moment.

Eren blushed, quickly looking away to break the eye contact. He cleared his throat and looked down at his palm.

It was a key.

He furrowed his brow, looking back up at Heichou.

"You can spend the night in comfort for your birthday," he said.

"I still don't understand. What room is this key to?" he asked.

Levi turned on his heel, taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his fingers, carefully inspecting each one. He put the hanky back into his pocket and started to walk off.

"Mine," he eventually said, before turning out of the stable.


End file.
